


I'm Fine

by ahominecchii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Asshole Kagami basically, Coke, Drugs, Gen, Kagami Taiga - Freeform, Worried Hyuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahominecchii/pseuds/ahominecchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami use to only takes drugs at the end of the week but its not enough for him anymore and it's jeopardising the team</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a random fic i wrote because i saw one of my followers on twitter talk about Kagami doing drugs, enjoy~

“Kagami… remember what I told you yesterday… no drugs okay?”  
“yeah yeah I heard you yesterday”

Kagami replies to his high school basketball captain in his usual deadpan voice, his team have been keeping an eye on him ever since they found out that he was taking drugs, in all honesty Kagami thinks they're exaggerating, all he does is smoke a little joint or do a few lines of coke when the week is done; he thinks he's deserved it after the way Riko makes him work of ass off all week, being the ace is hard work he has a lot on his shoulders... tch how how did hyuga even get his number? probably Kuroko gave it to him that little shit

“Kagami! I'm serious! think about your health! We need you in perfect condition!” Kagami moves the phone away from his ear because Hyunga is now yelling at him, he puts the phone on loud speaker so he can do this line that he's been meaning to do until he got this phone call, he “hmm’s” and “yeah I got you’s” to Hyunga so he gives off the impression of listening but really he couldn't give two shits about what his captain is saying, he knows he's in good health everyone is just over reacting

he picks up his bus pass and cuts the powder into neat lines, he could rolls some into a rolling paper and swallow it but sniffing it hits him faster; putting down his bus pass he replaces it with with some card he found somewhere on the floor under his living room table, he rolls the piece of paper into a small cylinder and brings it to his nose and with a deep snort sniffs the powder, Kagami hated the taste it left at the back of his throat but that’ll go away soon, he suddenly remembers that Hyunga is still on the phone and is now screaming his name, he sighed as he picked up his phone again

“ARE YOU DOING DRUGS NOW? I CANT BELIEVE YOU KAGAMI WE’RE SO NEAR THE WINTER CUP AND YOU'RE DOING THIS? ARE YOU SERIOUS?” 

“I went to blow my nose stop shouting or I'm gonna hang up” Kagami says back calmly, he’s got his phone between his shoulder and his ear because he's trying to relight this joint he made earlier  
“KAGAMI! WE’RE HAVING A DRUG TEST AT SCHOOL ON MONDAY AND YOU BETTER BE CLEAN OR YOU'RE OFF THE TEAM GOT IT?” before Kagami could even reply Hyunga hung up on him,  
“bastard” he thinks to himself as he takes a long drag from his joint, he can feel the drugs mixing within his system and he likes the feeling, its like he's relaxed but he wants to do something, that’s what happens when you take drugs that contradict each other.  
Throwing himself on his sofa Kagami took another long drag from his joint; making smoke rings, this was favourite pass time and no one was gonna take this from him, the drugs weren't ruining him he was fine everyone needs to shut up because he was fine, as long as he kept telling himself that everything would be fine.


End file.
